Jirachi: Tales of Twisted Wishes
by EccentricChimera
Summary: Jirachi, the legendary Pokemon with the ability to grant wishes, has finally awoken in a human city! With less than a week before he must sleep for another thousand years, he wants to have as much fun as possible, by exploring, granting wishes...and causing mischief! Looks like trouble's brewing! Well, you know what they say...be careful what you wish for. (Some Pokemon TF)
1. Prologue - Grand Awakening

**Note from the Author!**

Here's a brand new story from me! Now, unlike "A Life Yet Lived," which focuses on the after-effects of a transformation, this one will focus more on the transformations themselves. After all, it's been a while, and I could use the practice!

And don't worry, everyone! This series is mainly here to get me warmed back up so I can return to A Life Yet Lived! This one doesn't have nearly as much planning and preparation as that series, and since each chapter is a stand-alone tale, I can just make up the story as I go along! Also, not all of these stories will actually involve transformation, as not everyone's wish can be twisted like that, so I'll mark each of the TF chapters with a (TF) sign, okay?

Also, I finally got to editing the latest chapter of ALYL, so there's a marked improvement there.

* * *

And here's the Disclaimer:

Pokemon and all subsequent copyrights are property of Nintendo. Any and all original characters belong to me, and that's a fact! Also, this is purely a work of fiction, so any similarity to real persons or events is entirely coincidence. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Somewhere, a Pokemon was staring wide-eyed at the strange new world that appeared before him. After a brief pause, he rubbed his eyes and looked again, incredulous.

The blank notes attached to his headdress twirled in the wind as he walked to the edge of the rooftop. A tiny, pale hand pressed against weatherworn concrete when he peered over the side, his words barely above a whisper.

"Okay…this is _definitely_ not a dream."

There were many more buildings all around him, some made of stone or concrete, others built with square panes of glass and steel that shimmered eerily in the moonlight. It was a labyrinth of human design, made with streets of asphalt, and lit by metallic fixtures that glowed like fire. And they were certainly _bright_; he could barely see the stars overhead. Far below, he could hear the faint cacophony of humans and Pokemon, of honking horns and rumbling vehicles, and of lively music with thumping rhythms.

It took a moment for the little Pokemon to recover from his surprise and realize exactly where he was. And then a wide smile spread across his face.

"Wow! These humans sure have come a long way since my last awakening!" Jirachi finally exclaimed, bouncing excitedly into the air. He paused to straighten his golden headdress, and then added, "I think this might be the biggest, _shiniest_ city that I've ever seen!"

Then again, it had been about _a thousand years_ since he'd last been awake to see a human settlement. During those times, it was a world populated by ancient stone castles, great expanses of forests, and crumbling, muddy villages. And the occasional dusty farmland. So understandably, there wasn't much comparison.

As bizarre as it all seemed, this was his nature. Jirachi was a Wish-Maker; a legendary Pokemon with the ability to grant the hopes and dreams of any mortal, human or otherwise. By Acreus' decree, he was allowed a single week of freedom, after which he went into hibernation for a millennia to regain his spent energy. Because of this, he could never get attached to any one time or place…

…but really, why _would_ he? It'd get boring if he stayed for very long, anyway.

Jirachi took a deep breath as he floated into the sky above the city, the full moon to his back, and golden streamers fluttering in the air behind him. He looked down at the paved streets that looked so far away, filled with mortals so oblivious to anything outside of their own simple lives. This was a whole new world that had been laid out for him, and he had only seven days to experience it. And perhaps…cause a bit of mischief.

Jirachi paused at that thought, and then burst out laughing.

Okay…maybe a _lot_ of mischief. After all, was that not his very purpose? To shake things up and bring some much-needed excitement to these humdrum mortals?

The playful smile on Jirachi's face widened as he began to descend, eyes glowing with anticipation.

Truly, this was going to be an _interesting_ week for this city.

"Now…let's have some fun!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Amy (TF)

**Note from the Author:**

Okay, this is my first transformation story with actual transformation, so I'm pretty excited about this! I decided to go full detail on this one, as a grand kick-off to the story. As usual, I'm all about improvement, so let me know if you find an error, or something that I can change to make the story better! Also, since almost all of these chapters will be stand-alone stories, I'm also interested in any ideas for future twisted wishes (just as long as they stay within the Teen rating of course). There's no guarantee that I'll use your idea, but who knows? Every little bit helps!

And now, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Amy**

(Vulpix)

**Amy** was scrambling to get back to her hotel suite, whimpering all the way.

She didn't bother with tact or appearance, as this wasn't the time for it. She just had to move quickly, before anyone noticed what was happening to her. There had to be a way to stop…_this_!

A small Vulpix was trailing close behind, trying its best to keep pace with the girl's quick steps. It looked just as frightened as its owner, each of its six tails twitching erratically as it scampered through the lobby after her, knocking over several pieces of luggage in its path. "Vul! Vulpix! _Vulpix_!"

"This…isn't…_possible_!" Amy choked out between ragged breaths. Her arms tightened around the thick winter jacket she wore…which looked just a bit _too_ lumpy. And was _moving_ now. She could practically feel the suspicious eyes of the other hotel patrons as she ran past them. They all knew that she had something in there…

…of course, they'd _never_ in a hundred years believe their eyes if they actually saw what she was hiding! She could barely believe it herself!

Amy kept running, pushing through a group of trainers standing in the hallway with their Pokemon. She gave them a hurried apology as she ran, ignoring their shouts of surprise and confusion when her Vulpix dashed between their legs.

When the panicked trainer finally stumbled in front of her suite, she hesitated. What if her roommate was inside? What could she possibly say to explain…_this_? She glanced down nervously to the moving lump in her jacket, and then took a deep breath. No, it was better to be safely inside her suite than outside, where absolutely _everyone_ could see her. Now that would be too much to bear! Her trembling hand gripped the door handle, and she quickly disappeared inside with Vulpix in tow. The door slammed shut and locked behind them.

Hers was a relatively quaint hotel suite; a single room with two queen-sized beds set against the same wall, and a door leading to a small bathroom with a closet. Which made it all the more fortunate that Jennifer wasn't in yet…because there was _no_ _way_ she'd be able to hide her problem from her own roommate for very long. Amy couldn't bear to think about how embarrassing-and _awkward_-it would've been to be caught like this by her best friend!

Without a word, she ran to the tall mirror that hung on the wall between the beds, stumbling over a stack of _Trainer's Weekly_ magazines had been placed carelessly on the floor next to her bed. Cursing, she scrambled to her feet in front of the mirror, struggling to catch her breath as she studied her own reflection. It was a familiar sight: a young woman with short blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was relatively tall for her age, slender but not scrawny. Her face was red and sweaty with exhaustion, eyes wide with shock, arms trembling as they pulled her jacket close.

Then she looked down at the burgeoning lump in her jacket, and began to unzip it. The jacket hit the ground moments later, and she could only stare, horrified, at something her brain kept telling her was utterly impossible.

The long, fluffy red tail she'd been hiding was now twice as big as before. It shifted roughly between her arms, the fur ruffling in her attempts to control it. She spun in place, her eyes widening as they followed the fuzzy appendage to its origin just above her jeans, jutting unceremoniously from her backside. But…how was this possible?

"That Jirachi tricked me!" Amy cried out in disdain, "I…didn't wish for _this_! I didn't-!" She turned to her Pokemon questioningly. "…D-did I?"

The Vulpix canted its head in response, offering a bemused, "Vulpi?"

Amy winced at the sensation when she gripped the tail tightly and gave it a few experimental tugs. It felt strange, almost like pulling on an arm…one that was covered with a layer of plush red fur that seemed to flow between her fingers, filling her hands with a strange sense of warmth and comfort.

Strangely, it actually reminded her a bit of Vulpix. Without thinking, Amy found herself squeezing the tail again, pressing her face into its velvety fur. "Wow, it's…so soft!"

That soothing warmth was persistent, almost impossible to ignore. Maybe even _infectious_ as well…because, not a moment later, the changes started up again.

Amy flinched as a familiar sensation shot down her spine, diffusing across her back and thighs, almost like a burning itch. She'd had that feeling before, right after she'd made her wish with Jirachi, which had left her looking…a little _less_ than human. The tail slipped from her trembling hands, swinging back into place behind her. "Aah!"

Amy's legs buckled from a sudden pulling at her spine that wrenched her shoulders down. Her back arched sharply, and she hit the ground with a loud cry. She barely had time to scream before she turned to see _another_ tail erupting from her backside, just as soft and pliant as the first one. And then another. And _another_. With each tail, the pulling, burning, and itching intensified, sending hot flashes through the very core of her body.

"Whu-what's…happening to…_me_!" she cried out as the sensations intensified, sweeping over her body like fire. Every muscle cramped; her organs twisted and gurgled in her belly, almost as if shoved around by some invisible hand. Worse, her spine kept pulling and splitting into new limbs, dropping her on her face every time she tried to stand up. It wasn't particularly painful, but that didn't matter. The burning sensation that seemed to saturate every inch of her body was intense, and almost too much for the horrified trainer to bear. "S-stop it! JIRACHII!"

Meanwhile, her Vulpix could do nothing but stare on helplessly, muzzle hanging open, legs shaking in sheer horror.

By the fifth tail, Amy was a disoriented mess, lying numb on her side, barely able to notice the room starting to grow around her. Her thigh muscles broadened to suit her new form, her feet quickly shrank out of her sneakers, and her toes began to thicken as fur spread over them. By the time she'd managed a bemused glance down at her feet, they were already gone. In their place were a pair of red furry paws, complete with soft, pink paw-pads on the soles. "AHH!"

Amy tried to stand up again, but it no use. She was too weak to move now, too disoriented to scream, and too terrified to think clearly. So, it was with a final groan of resignation that she curled up into a ball on the carpet and clenched her eyes shut, unable to do anything else but wait out the changes. "Ugh…ohhh…"

Her clothes were much looser now, and it was becoming harder to wrap her arms around herself. They were getting shorter, the bones crackling under her skin as a wave of fur washed over her shifting limbs. She felt her fingers shrink, becoming less flexible, less dexterous, until they were no longer hands, but stubby forepaws.

The transformation swept over her chest, covering her dwindling breasts with a layer of cream-colored belly fur, before the changes finally reached her head. The terrified trainer let out a surprised yelp when her face began to push out into a short muzzle; her teeth and tongue lengthening in her mouth while she breathed in quick, hoarse pants. The hot flashes settled in and around her head, blurring her already muddled thoughts behind a growing inferno of magical energy. She couldn't think clearly anymore, and couldn't _care_ anymore…not about Vulpix, or her roommate, or the hotel room around her. She couldn't even care about what exactly was happening to the her body, or for that matter, how it was all possible. She just wanted it _over_ with already!

Small bursts of flame came from Amy's newly-formed muzzle with every ragged breath, startling her Vulpix and making it stumble backwards with a surprised cry. "V-vulpix!?"

Shades of red streaked through her blond hair like tendrils, spreading from the roots all the way to the very tips. Her hair shortened into small curls, centered between the pointed tips of her new vulpine ears. And she kept shrinking, until her body had completely disappeared into the pile of clothing she'd been wearing mere minutes ago.

Finally, as the last bits of her human face vanished behind a layer of soft red fur, Amy's sixth tail sprouted. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, her transformation was done.

The newly-formed Pokemon crawled out of her discarded clothing and stood up on trembling paws, her six fluffy tails twitching in confusion as she tried to clear the haziness from her head. Wait…what just happened?

Amy's body felt different, unusual…_wrong_. She stood on all fours now, supported by small, limber paws, seeing through eyes much sharper than anything she'd ever known. And her _nose_! It was like an entire world of unique scents and aromas had been opened to her; so much that she felt dizzy from every sniff. Every sense seemed alien, every movement a defiance of everything her mind was telling her was supposed to be normal, to be _real_.

Hesitantly, she turned to look at herself in the mirror…and was met with a curious sight. There were now _two_ Vulpixes staring back at her in its reflection. They were so similar in appearance that it actually took Amy several seconds to realize that _she_ wasn't there. Well, at least the image of herself that she'd remembered.

She raised a trembling paw up to the mirror, and one of Vulpixes in the reflection mimicked her gesture. After a moment, its expression shifted into one of realization…and then utter horror. "Wha…what in the…"

Amy didn't want to believe it, but that reflection…was _her_. All trace of her human body had vanished, and in it's place was a small, fluffy, six-tailed Pokemon.

She had transformed into a Vulpix! It was surreal beyond all belief…and yet it had happened! That damn Jirachi! Why did he do _this_ to her?!

The other Vulpix stared at her transformed trainer, looking utterly thunderstruck. "M-master? Is…is that you?"

Amy froze, and then turned to her Pokemon. "Vulpix!? W-wait…I can _understand_ you now?"

"Uhm…yes, I think so…" The Vulpix cautiously approached her master, and placed a gentle paw against her muzzle. Amy flinched visibly from the touch. "Wow…master, you look just like me! That's amazing! That Jirachi made your wish come true!"

"I-_No! _He didn't!" Amy protested, ruffling her fur. When Vulpix canted her head in confusion, the trainer quickly stammered, "I mean…he didn't-look, when I-I wished that I could understand you…" Amy gestured awkwardly at Vulpix with a paw. "…I didn't mean like _this_! I-I wanted to stay human! I just wanted us to be able to _talk_!"

"Really?" Vulpix asked, genuinely surprised, "But, uhm…what can we do? Jirachi has already moved on."

"I don't know!" Amy choked out. She turned to the mirror, swallowing her panic as she studied her own furry face, tails twitching erratically behind her. It was just a simple wish! How could this have turned into such a _nightmare_ for her?! "I…we just need to stay calm and…and focus, okay?!"

"O-okay…" Vulpix replied, eyebrows furrowed. After a moment, she offered her master a comforting grin and added, "Well, at least it can't get any worse…right?"

"I guess…but still…" Amy started to say. Her words trailed off when she heard the loud _CLICK_ of her suite door being unlocked.

Oh, right.

She'd totally forgotten about Jennifer, her roommate.

The door swung open, and a slender redhead walked into the room, carrying several bags of take-out dinner. "Amy? Are you here?" Jennifer's eyes quickly scanned the room for her roommate, and then settled on the pile of clothes lying on the floor near the mirror. The clothes left behind from Amy's transformation. "Amy?"

She set the food bags down, and then started towards the mirror. She stopped in her tracks when she circled the bed and found the two Pokemon staring up at her. "Oh wow! Twin Vulpixes!"

Amy exchanged a nervous glance with her Vulpix, and then they looked back at her roommate, who very easily towered over them. Jennifer crouched down to hug Amy's Vulpix, nuzzling against her soft fur with a muffled giggle. "Oh my God! You guys are just _sooo_ cute!"

Then she set her sights on Amy. Well, Jennifer always _did_ love cute things…

The newly-transformed Pokemon crouched low, vulpine ears folded back, cheeks burning in embarrassment as she braced herself for what was coming next.

A hug. A _really_ big hug.

This…was going to be a _long_ night.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sophie (TF)

**Note from the Author:**

Finally back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long delay, but I wanted this one be very special, since it involves a Milotic TF. Very rare...very, very rare!

I've beefed up the chapter a bit, focusing more on the transformation and the victim! So, don't worry if it seems slow at first. Trust me, it's going to get interesting very quickly! As before, let me know if you find an error, or something that I can change to make the story better! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing!

Also, going back to the wish suggestions, I've already received a bunch already, so I'm going to organize them into an official wish list on my profile page! Check there for more information!

Also, I made a few changes to the previous chapter, to improve it a bit! Now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sophie**

(Milotic)

**Sophie **could barely contain her excitement as she studied her own face in the large mirror.

Slowly, her eyes skimmed over the usual features. The thin, rounded face that she'd seen a thousand times before. The pale hazel eyes and burnt auburn hair. The light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. Not to mention the pimples, which seemed to pop up regularly despite a generous application of skin creams and lotions. Boy, did she _hate_ pimples.

Sophie froze when she heard the sound of liquid sloshing somewhere behind her. It was getting annoying now, but she just ignored it. She wasn't done thinking yet.

Anyway, it came as no surprise that she wasn't particularly popular in high school. Plain as she was, Sophie was barely noticeable outside her usual circle of friends. And that wasn't enough. She wanted to be popular…to be loved and envied. To be _beautiful_. She'd be _so_ much happier with longer hair…perhaps blond, and a fuller, blemish-free face. And a more attractive body. Oh, _especially_ a better body…

…and all it would take is a single wish. Just the very thought of the possibilities made her shiver with anticipation! Or…was that a cold breeze?

Sophie pushed her chair away from the desk and glanced around her small bedroom. It was a quiet, tidy room, not as nearly exciting as she'd like. The walls were painted a pale violet, and plastered with cute Pokemon stickers and large laminated photos of famous trainers. Her bed was soft and warm, adorned with several thick pillows and a plain comforter. It was set on the other side of the room across from her desk, between a large wooden dresser covered with photographs and plastic figurines, and a low table that had a lamp for late night reading. On the far corner of her room was the closet, overflowing with unused clothing, most of which were too preppy for her tastes anyway.

It didn't take the teen long to find the obvious source of the breeze. Her bedroom window was still open, its purple curtains swaying from a gentle wind blowing in. It was getting cold, but she didn't bother to shut it. That window was open for a reason.

Sophie roused at the sound of liquid sloshing again, and she turned to the small Pokemon sitting on her bed, next to a neat little pile of her belongings. The pale creature was shaking her snow globe, happily watching the tiny rolling flakes with all the curiosity and naiveté of a small child. He broke from his gleeful fixation when she cleared her throat loudly. "So, um, Jirachi….I get one wish, right?"

"Yep!" Jirachi answered, glancing up at her, "and all wishes are _final_!" He studied her face for a moment, and then a wide grin crossed his face. "…so choose carefully!"

"Um…okay…" she replied hesitantly, "…why do you keep saying that?"

"Well, I _have_ to say it before granting any wish. Arceus commanded it." Jirachi laid back, holding the snow globe over his head to stare at the fluttering bits of white as he shook it. "But really, it's _just_ a formality. You don't have to listen if you don't want to."

"Oh, r-right…" Sophie turned and set her eyes on her reflection in the mirror, tracing the contours of her ordinary face. Probably for the last time. It was now or never…and it _had_ to be now. She swallowed heavily before speaking. "…I wish that I was stunningly beautiful, so that everyone at my school would notice me!"

For a moment, Jirachi just stared blankly at the snow globe in his tiny hands. Then a mischievous grin spread across his pale face. He quickly wiped it off when Sophie glanced back at him. "Oh, the beauty wish! Now _that_ brings back memories."

"That's what I want…" Sophie said dreamily, touching her face with a hand, "…I want to be so beautiful that people will love and adore me wherever I go!"

"Sounds fun!" Jirachi replied, grinning as he set the snow globe down. Then he stood up, straightening his golden headdress casually, the three blank notes fluttering around him. "I'll make you into the most stunningly beautiful creature alive!"

Sophie's eyes lit up at that, and she glanced back at her reflection. "Yes! C-can you do that?"

Jirachi's grin widened. "Of course! They'll absolutely _love_ you when I'm done! Wish granted!"

Sophie shivered a bit as one of the notes hanging from his headdress suddenly lit up, filling the entire room with a soft ember glow. Then her name appeared on the note in bright, fiery letters. "Hey, that's my-!"

Her words trailed off when the light faded quickly, taking her name with it, and leaving the note as blank as before. Wait…was that _it_? She looked questioningly at the Pokemon's pale face, hoping for an answer, but he simply stood there, smiling expectantly at her. "Jirachi?"

"Just…give it a moment…" he replied innocently.

"Hey, wha-!?" Sophie started to stand, but she didn't get far. Her legs buckled from a cold, numbing sensation that cut deep between her shoulder blades, her protests changing into startled cries as she tumbled face-first into the carpet. "-aah!"

The feeling spread through her spine, making her shiver again from a chill she couldn't possibly explain. It was like having a bucket of ice water shoved down her shirt, cold and unforgiving. The chill paused at her neck and pelvis, slowly building in intensity even as she struggled to stand again, fingers trembling as she hugged herself fruitlessly. "J-Jirachi! What's h-happening…t-to me-ahh!"

"Your wish," she heard the Pokemon reply, "Isn't it obvious?"

It was at the sound of fabric ripping that Sophie _knew_ that something had gone horribly wrong. She managed a shaky glance behind her, just as the cold sensations poured into her lower body, her pajama pants beginning to bulge under the strain of burgeoning flesh. Her shirt, on the other hand, felt looser for some reason.

_This_…wasn't what she'd wished for! What was Jirachi doing to her!? She had to sto-

Her thoughts exploded in a thousand pieces as several sudden muscle spasms shot through her body, forcing her legs together like they'd been caught in a vise. The chill began to mingle with a strange stretching sensation, and Sophie let out a groan as the pressure on her legs increased, bones crackling and muscles shifting as her lower body became thinner, more flexible. And less…_human_.

Stunned, Sophie glanced back at what was once her legs, a single rounded limb that coiled wildly about itself, almost like a-

A horrified moan escaped her lips when she finally realized what was happening.

Her legs had fused together, becoming a lithe, flexible tail. She didn't even believe it was possible until she'd reached back and touched the writhing new appendage with a hand, feeling it shiver in response. It felt _real_. It shouldn't be, but it was. And worse, it was _still_ growing, taking up more space behind her. Then it gave a sudden jerk, smacking her chair on its side. "Ah!"

Her skin tingled as it started to split and harden into colored scales, quickly spreading over her transforming body. The scales exploded into a pattern of bright colors; blue, pink, and black over her lower body. The pattern ceased at her waist, changing to a cream color instead, which started to spread upward in small splotches, almost as if she'd become the unwilling canvas for some intangible brush.

Sophie forced herself up on trembling arms, her voice quivering as she cried out, "Ahh! JIRACHI! HELP!" But instead of a response, she heard his playful laughing echoing in her ears, which came moments before she was floored by another numbing chill that shot up her spine. "Ugh!"

She hit the ground hard, ears ringing as a horrible crackling and squelching started in her chest cavity. Was…was that her _lungs_? Gasping, she tried to raise her hands to her shrinking breasts, but they didn't respond. As in, she couldn't _move_ her arms. At all.

By the time she'd looked at them, her fingers had already shrunk away, along with both of her hands. Sophie stared in horror at the two long stumps that used to be her arms, sprawled limply at her sides, dwindling to nothing. Each limb gave a final involuntary twitch just before they vanished completely, leaving behind nothing but smooth, cream-colored scales. "Augh…ugh…"

What was happening to her!? Was this a _nightmare_!?

The stretching feeling intensified, mixing with the tingling in her skin, and the freezing cold that pierced through her very core, making every muscle shiver uncontrollably. It didn't hurt, but of course, that didn't matter. The sensations were already far more than she could handle. Her voice came in a strange mix of strained warbling and groans and that didn't sound right to her. It didn't even sound _human_. "Helpp meee!"

With the loss of her arms, Sophie's body seemed to be much more flexible now. And as the changes progressed, it dawned on her that her body was _still_ getting longer. Her chest and mid-section were practically non-existent now, merging into her new tail seamlessly, which tapered to a point much like a serpent. Unlike a serpent, however, were the four long feather-like scales that adorned the tip of her tail like a fan.

Dazed and frustrated, Sophie started to sob as the changes finally reached her head. Her shifting teeth started to chatter from a cold that shot up her spine and into her brain, dulling her thoughts under a thin sheet of ice. Then her eyes changed as well, blurring her perception of the ever-shrinking world around her. Clumps of fuzzy auburn fell to the floor around her, tickling her still-forming snout and almost making her sneeze.

Wait…was she losing her hair, too!? Sophie sobbed even louder at the thought of going bald.

Her body was out of her control now, squirming of its own volition, muscles contracting and relaxing involuntarily. Though it barely registered, some distant part of her thrashed around sharply, knocking over the objects on her dresser and sending them clattering against her wall. Finally, two long strips of pink hair-no, not hair…_fins_-fluttered to the floor around her head, brushing against two thinner ones that spouted from her eyebrows, stretching far behind her. Then her head elongated to a long point in the back, leaving behind nothing of her previous human features.

And then, like waking from a dream, the transformation had ended.

The newly-made Pokemon slowly pushed herself upright on her tail, letting out a shaky groan as the haziness in her mind finally cleared. She glanced down hesitantly, feeling strange new muscles in her neck flex. Then her eyes widened in disbelief.

What happened to her arms!? What happened to her legs!? She swung her head around, eyes urgently following the long shimmering tail that trailed far behind her, all the way to the colorful fin at the tip. What happened to her _body_?!

Sophie jerked backward in shock, ruffling the tattered remains of her pajama pants against the carpet as her body bumped roughly against the desk. The shirt was still intact, hanging loosely from the base of her long neck…or, at least what she _thought_ was supposed to be her neck. She couldn't tell where it ended or began anymore. In fact, she couldn't tell where _any_ part of her body was anymore!

"Jirachi! T-this isn't fair!" Sophie cried out, "You tricked me!" But aside from the faint whisper of wind blowing through her bedroom window, it was eerily silent. Apparently, he had already moved on.

That stupid Jirachi!

Sophie slumped ruefully, coiling up in her new, slender body as she tried to make sense out of what had just happened to her. It was impossible…all _wrong_. The body that she'd known all her life was gone, vanished into the ether, replaced by something alien…something horrible…something that moved with strange, powerful muscles bound around a single flexible tail, like a serpent. Something that took in the world with senses that somehow made her room seem…just a little brighter and sharper.

What exactly had Jirachi turned her into?

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Sophie forced herself upward using her tail, the tiny scales feeling almost rubbery against the soft fabric of her carpet. She slowly rose until she could see her whole room, sniffling bitterly when she noticed that the snow globe on her bed was missing. That Jirachi!

Then her teary eyes shifted over to her desk mirror, and she gasped.

There was a Milotic staring sadly back at her in the reflection. Sophie recognized it immediately; she'd read about them once, the very epitome of beauty and grace. The kind of Pokemon she dreamed of owning. And yet, there it was, right in front of her! Its eyes were like ruby gems, sparkling in the light reflecting off the mirror, shimmering from the fresh tears that streamed down its face. Long pink fins, iridescent and elegant, swayed in the wind around its head. Then its mouth opened in a little gasp of surprise, and Sophie's heart melted, her tail-tip flicking in genuine empathy for the Pokemon.

Taken as she was, it took Sophie another moment to remember that she was looking at a mirror. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared into the reflection, and she saw the growing confusion in the Milotic's face. Then realization hit, and she recoiled again, almost tumbling over her fallen chair. "Aah!"

Sophie wiped her eyes with the end of her tail, and looked at the mirror again. But her eyes weren't mistaken. As impossible as it seemed, that was _her_! She'd been transformed into a Milotic!

"W-wow…" She kept staring at the reflection, torn between alarm and adulation by her own altered appearance. It was strange; she _wanted_ to be horrified, or sad, or bitter, or even furious for what the Jirachi had done to her. But…after looking at _that_ face, she felt all her tension drain away. In fact, she could even say that she was…content?

Was this the Milotic's calming ability taking effect? Or was she was just relieved that she hadn't been changed into some hideous, forlorn beast?

Or maybe it was because Jirachi had kept his word?

…well, _almost_.

Sophie had indeed become one of the most stunningly beautiful creatures alive, even if it wasn't _exactly_ what she'd hoped for. And if her own reaction was any indication, she wouldn't have the slightest trouble getting all the attention and adoration she'd ever need…as per _her_ request.

That stupid, clever Jirachi.

Sophie let out a resigned sigh as she stared wistfully into the face of her new, beautiful form in the reflection. Then a thought hit her, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Well, at least everyone at school will notice me now…"


End file.
